Signs Of Magic
by Vaikuntha
Summary: (Gamer A/U) With the Kold Empire having gained a powerful grasp of the universe all hopes seems lost. However, a child is born with an unexpected gift having been blessed unto him. With the weight of having to the save the universe from oppression, are they up to the task at hand or will he falter and fall short of his goal like many before? (Rated T for now but will change later.)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter and Story is dedicated to my best-friend and all my followers. You guys are the best :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Dragon Ball. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.**

' **Thoughts** '

"Speech"

 **\- This is the proper rewrite to 'The MLG Pro Saiyan'. I know I said Sage of Hope was but in a way, it is, however this is the proper one :) -**

 _ **Prelude to a legend:**_

A prophecy from days gone by that had been passed on through the generations by word of mouth and written text predicted a time of imbalance in the universe. It predicted how every thousand years there would come of a time where three powerful children were to be born from different walks of life.

They each would gain the power to see the universe in a different light, whilst being capable of inhumane feats. ( _ **Basically, each gains the gamer**_ **power** ) Two of the trio would bring about an age of death, destruction, turmoil and suffering in the universe. However, like with every dark cloud, there was a silver lining and it lay in the hands of a third child of prophecy. The final child would be unfortunately tasked with bringing the balance back.

The three previous children of the thousand-year prophecy were Chilled of the Arcosian race who caused great turmoil in the galaxy by abusing his power, Bardock the first to tap into the power of the legendary Super Saiyan and the one who defeated Chilled and finally Piccolo the Namekian from Earth who caused death and destruction before being sealed away by a human called Roshi.

The first of the new legendary trio was unfortunately born to the Arcosian race, more specifically into the Kold Royal family and was named Frieza and he was a direct descendant of the previous Arcosian prophecy child Chilled.

Naturally Arcosian's were born with high power levels that would increase as they matured, however Frieza had subsequently surpassed all the other Arcosian's at birth let alone as he grew older. The young prince had been instantly deemed the Super Arcosian that would bring about a new age of power for his people.

His father being the king, noticed the change in his people at the notion of the crown prince possibly being the Super Arcosian of legend, and had exploited this by utilising his sons influence and power into conquering and enslaving more than half on the known universe.

One of the races enslaved was the Saiyans, a group of humanoids that were distinguishable by their tails and dark spiky hair. They were once a group of nomads that travelled the universe before settling on what used to be called Planet Plant.

They massacred the Tuffles, a peaceful race of humanoids that had inhabited the planet before the Saiyans arrived. The Saiyans were infamous around the southern quadrant for their bloodlust and thirst for combat, however they had an unknown ability that was unique to them exclusively.

Once every full moon any saiyan with a tail would transform into a massive ape like creature dubbed an Oozaru, and the Saiyan's power would get boosted by tenfold. So, I doubt it that readers would be surprised if I mentioned that the next of the legendary trio was a saiyan. Unlike Frieza he was born to a high-ranking soldier in the Saiyan ranks named Paragus. He was named Broly by his father, and had been born with a power level of 10,000. This had promptly made him the most powerful saiyan on the planet and in the entire universe.

The King however viewed him as a threat to his throne and promptly ordered for him to be executed, Paragus had protested whilst claiming that Broly would be of use to the Saiyan Army. King Vegeta however was having none of it and had banished both Paragus and his son. The father-son duo was then placed in a spaceship befitting their class and were promptly launched into the vast emptiness of space.

The next race chosen to be the lucky bearer of the remaining child of prophecy were the Titans. Yes, they the Titans you see referenced in Roman and Greek scriptures **, (A/N The ones I refer to in this chapter however are from a game called Dragon Blaze, just a heads up I suppose** ) the ones who were worshipped as gods amongst men by the mortals on planet Earth. They had once resided on Planet Olympus, but many had moved out throughout the wide Galaxy in a quest for research and answers.

They were similar in appearance to the Saiyans bar the lack of tails and dark spiky hair. They were a somewhat peaceful but highly intellectual race, and had thus mastered the art of space travel with the use of small but rapid spherical metal pods. These pods had garnered the attention of King Kold, as they were the perfect machines for use in his business of Planetary Trading. He had approached the King of Planet Olympus with a deal, Kold would spare and protect the planet in return for metal pods for his army.

The elders and the high council had promptly refused such an offer stating how it was a betrayal to their peaceful ways, but the King had hesitantly accepted, no thanks to the threat of his Planet getting vaporised. And with that came a new age in the galaxy, an age of oppression, an age of death and an age filled with the horrors of planets and their inhabitants getting purged all for a quick profit.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

King Chronos was a busy man, with being king and all he was responsible for every decision and every new law that was implemented; and as such he was constantly under stress, and today was not helping in relieving said stress levels. Kronos had taken the throne when his late father had passed into the next realm.

He was still relatively young, and as such the council which was filled with older titans viewed him as being as being far too inexperienced to run the planet. Currently he was on a brisk stroll through the castle hallways with a single goal in mind, reach his main chambers. However, like any king he did so with the grace only those with his kind of power could hope to replicate.

He was a handsome specimen, with dark brown eyes and a face devoid of all blemishes with long dark hair framing his sculpted face. He was well built, with powerful muscles and tall with wide shoulders and powerful arms.

Dressed in his royal golden armour, the King cut an imposing figure as he walked the long hallways, and every so often would meet the castle guards patrolling the hallways that would snap to attention with cries of 'My Lord' accompanying their salutes. Chronos in response would give a curt nod before disappearing into the next hallway.

This continued for a while longer before the monarch stopped in front of two elegant looking doors. They were manufactured from a dark coloured wood native to the Planet's many forests. The wood had then been finished with a fine layer of vanish giving it a glossy yet exquisite look. There were carvings of powerful monsters that had been slain by the Titans on the doors accompanied by a pair of brass knockers and door handles.

On either side of the dual entrance stood two palace guards, however these guys were different. Unlike the hallway patrol guards who were lightly armoured and armed, the two entrance guards wore heavier looking armour with helmets that covered their faces leaving slits for vision. They each held impressive looking blades of a dull gold in colour with large shields to complete the ensemble. Upon noticing the King, they both saluted and chanted in unison "Good day my Lord."

"At ease soldiers." replied Chronos, allowing the guards to enter a relaxed stance. Each guard then grabbed a door-handle, twisted it and pushed. The massive doors opened slowly to reveal the wonders that lay in the master bedroom. The walls were purple bordering maroon, with red drapes thrown strategically to compliment the walls. A thick black carpet that felt like fur underfoot covered the whole floor.

A large double door led out into the balcony whilst also allowing the light from the early afternoon sun to stream into the room. In the centre of the room was the piece de resistance which was a four-post king sized bed that was large enough for a group of four adults to sleep comfortably. The bed sheets were silky soft and expensive in appearance, but it was all fit for a king. There was also a noticeable bump on the centre of the bed, which seemed to rise and fall steadily every few seconds.

Chronos made a beeline for the bed, with the sound of his heavy golden boots being muffled by the thick black carpet allowing him to move silently. He sat on the edge of the bed, before reaching out with his free hand to lightly pull the silken sheets back.

Unsurprisingly what lay under the sheets was the form of a beautiful woman with pale smooth looking skin, rosy lips and long wavy silver hair that cascaded down her back. She was also well endowed with nice firm breasts that were pushing against her thin nightgown. Kronos took a moment to observe the silver haired beauty that lay in his bed and couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips, she was certainly a keeper.

Reaching out he placed his large hand delicately on her shoulder before proceeding to shake her gently to rouse her from her slumber. It took a small while until her eyelids fluttered ever so briefly before they opened to reveal crystal blue eyes. Her eyes focused on the form of Chronos before she groaned and proceeded to sit up.

"Good afternoon dear. Did you sleep well?" enquired Chronos, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I was sleeping well until you came along." replied the blue-eyed beauty with a playful pout. The male monarch chuckled in response whilst his eyes began roaming over the form of his companion on the bed, more specifically at her stomach. However, it seemed he had been staring at her belly for too long because next thing he knew she was teasing him,

"See something you like?" she teased, a mischievous smirk on her lips, which resulted in Chronos snapping out of his thoughts to reply. "Yeah. I mean no… I mean how is your stomach so flat again right after giving birth?" she gazed downwards towards the mentioned spot on her anatomy, before looking back at her King; "I don't know, magic maybe." she replied with another mischievous smirk and glint in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the male.

Chronos merely scoffed at her childlike response, "By the Gods Helios, it's preposterous to think a fully-grown woman such as yourself still believes in magic." what followed the response was a moment of silence before they both erupted into laughter. It certainly felt good for both to laugh, for Chronos it was a moment of relief from all his kingly duties and for Helios it was a chance to enjoy time with her significant other. Their laughter eventually died down leaving both in silence once more.

"I have some news to tell you, I must warn you it's quite serious." Helios noticed the shift in the mood in Chronos, and decided to give him her full attention "Sure, what is it my love?"

Chronos face shifted into a more serious look "What I'm about to tell does not leave this room however, am I clear?" Helios nodded in acceptance, it wasn't every day that Kronos entrusted her with heavy secrets.

"Planet Vegeta has ceased to exist from this day forth. All inhabitants of the planets both young and old perished along with planet. It was unexpected and only a small group of survivors now reside in the PTO's barracks amongst the lowly soldiers, the Prince himself being one of them." once finished Kronos looked over at his lover and noted how she had a quivering hand covering her mouth whilst her eyes were wide with shock.

To be honest with himself he had expected such a reaction and he acted by hugging his mate to comfort her. "D-do t-they k-know w-what c-caused i-it?" choked out Helios, her voice full of emotion and barely above a whisper but Chronos managed to hear her from his proximity to her.

"The PTONN (Planet Trade Organisation News Network) are reporting it as an unfortunate event of a meteor impacting the planet. However, they are nothing but simple lies because our scouts that were keeping an eye on the Saiyans in-case they decided to attack us reported spotting a large group of men clustered together in the upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. That was the case until a small figure with an uncanny resemblance to Frieza came from a large ship that was stationed nearby and released a large orange ball that enveloped all the soldiers in its path before it impacted the surface of planet Vegeta. And after that you know the rest."

He finished with a sigh, it was all too predictable and was certainly not the first report of a planet unexpectedly dying along with its inhabitants nor was it going to be the last time something like this happened. Chronos watched as a lone tear escaped his wife's eye before it snaked its way down her cheek, he swiftly moved to wipe it away with his thumb before gazing into her tear filled blue orbs.

"They may have been barbaric, but even they didn't deserve this..." she responded weakly before attempting to avoid eye contact. "I know but I fear we may be next" whispered Chronos his breath catching his wife's silver locks. Helios in response pushed away to arm's length from her husband before asking the question on her mind, "What do you mean we may be next?"

Chronos let go of his wife before running a hand through his thick locks in frustration, "We are practically expendable to them at this stage. They don't require our tech ever since they found a way to duplicate it and then add on the fact that we are a peaceful race means that we are practically of no use to the PTO anymore."

"No, don't say such things Chronos. There has to be a reason as to why Frieza killed of the Saiyans like that." snapped Helios in response.

"Whatever the reason is Helios I'm not going to allow our 3-day old son to live on a world where there is the new threat of us getting killed for just being peaceful." responded Chronos eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Helios gasped as she noticed the hidden meaning behind her husband's words, "You had better not be thinking what I think you're planning on doing!" when her husband remained silent she knew instantly that it was true "You can't be seriously planning on sending our son who is three days old might I remind you on a journey through space. What if this whole Frieza theoretically coming to kill us all turns out to be a bluff, then what?"

"Then we can easily send a servant to retrieve our son, its only temporary. And as for Frieza I have planned a mass planet emigration to a safe zone just in case my hunch is indeed correct." taking her hand once more he gazed into her eyes once more. He watched as they hesitantly avoided contact with his, "Trust me honey when I say its only temporary. Now I need to go and prepare our sons pod, so while I'm gone I need you to pack for both us. However just pack the essentials, you don't need your entire wardrobe. We leave at sundown tonight if all goes as planned." quipped the King of Planet Olympus with a smirk, before he lifted himself from the bed and proceeded to make his way towards the entrance once more.

Helios eyed the retreating form of her husband as he left the room and closed the door behind him, before she flopped back on the bed. The recent news of planet Vegeta's demise had been hard to take but even that paled in comparison to how she may have to lose her son for a while for his safety. She looked up at the ceiling whilst mulling things over in her mind, before remembering she had a task to complete. ' _might as well get packing.'_ she thought as she eyed the bags at the corner of the room.

 **\- Scene Change: With Chronos -**

In the Royal Nursery standing outside the nursery and looking through the window was Chronos.

The room appeared to be decorated to be Spartan in appearance. Lights hummed lowly on the ceiling, with bare white walls lacking windows of any sort. There was a path running through the centre of the room, whilst various machinery and storage units ran alongside said path.

Whilst he waited for the doctor to make an appearance since calling for one he mused over the recent events involving Planet Vegeta and its erasure. Chronos had to be honest with himself and he knew that the survival of his people was dependant on whether they got away safely and in time. He just hoped neither Frieza nor his father had any plans to visit.

The King broke free from his musings before he pressed his palm on the scanner pad located besides him and watched as the green light enveloped his large hand. When the light died down a hiss could be heard as a door opened beside him. He entered the room and made his way to the centre of the room where there was a large liquid field container with what appeared to be a newly born child in the foetal position hanging in suspended motion. A considerable number of tubes and wires were connected to various parts of the child, monitoring vitals such as brain activity and oxygen levels.

He arrived at the pod and peered inside, before a smile made itself at home on his lips "The next generation of our powerful bloodline begins with you my son." he stated, voice kept to just above a whisper. He took a closer look at the pod and noticed his son's name printed on a data-pad "Idris?" he thought as he continued to look down upon the boy. "I feel like your mother is behind that name." he mused with a light chuckle, eyes roaming from the screen to his son.

The child was undoubtedly a mixture of himself and his wife Helios; with her smooth features, rounded jawline and slightly sunken in cheeks and small lips, however he had surprisingly dark spiky hair, unlike his smooth and flat hair. He also had fair skin like his mother, a far cry from his naturally tanned skin tone.

A beep from the data-pad caught his attention, making him turn his head to look at it. Upon a closer inspection he noted how his son's brain activity readings had spiked up substantially, to levels like those of a functional young child. 'What!?' questioned Chronos eyes wide with shock, his gaze switching between the data-pad and his young heir. "This cannot be, a mere child possessing such a level of brain activity at this stage… but then again he comes from a strong bloodline."

"My Liege."

"Augh!?" exclaimed Chronos, as he jumped from the random calling of his title. He scrambled to catch the data pad that was now free falling to the ground. He caught it with a sigh, before swiftly turning to glare at whomever had called "Don't ever do that!" the poor receiver of such an exclaim cowered in on himself,

"S-sorry my liege" he blubbered, eyes to the ground. Chronos sighed, before smiling once more "It's fine, it's my fault I was too preoccupied with my thoughts." The doctor visibly relaxed at the smile and the reassuring words before an air of professionalism surrounded him. "So how may I be of service?"

Chronos silently held the data-pad in front of the face of the doctor. A moment of silence passed, with the Doctors eyes running over the data. "Oh my…" whispered the Doc "This is simply astounding." Chronos thrust out his chest in pride with a smirk on his lips "That's my son."

"Yes, my liege, he's quite the powerful offspring. Mind if I run some tests on him?" enquired the recent member to enter the room. He had grabbed the data-pad and was excitedly looking through all the readings. "His brain is so advanced as of now, but one can imagine what he would be like when he's older."

"Well your tests have to wait, I need a pod for my son." The doctor looked up from the pad, he swallowed hard before choosing to ask for extra information "May I ask why my King?" Chronos sighed, before he slid a hand through his locks. "That's information that I can't share right now however I need you to set up a pod for Idris." The doctor was silent momentarily before nodding "Of course, I'll get right to it."

"Good. The quicker it can be done, the better." responded Chronos, as he spared a glance at his son one more time. Another smile made its present known to the world as he watched the motionless form of his heir. "Good luck my son, we shall meet soon." continued the King before turning around and walking away from the containment pod and the doctor standing beside it.

 **\- Scene Change: 3 years later –**

Gohan quietly tended to his fishing line whilst blissfully lying in his back basking in the afternoon heat. The melodic calls of exotic bird's native to the area filled the air, accompanied by the sounds of the river that ran into the lake he was fishing in. The water was crystal clear and clean, to the point of being able to see a few fish as they darted to and from the vegetation lining the lake bed, but alas they kept far from his line.

Because of the lack of participation from the fish, the former student of Muten Roshi lost his concentration and began to daydream, but as always, he began to dream of what could have been. He could have been living the lush life in the city, with a beautiful lady for wife along with sons and daughters and maybe even grandchildren to tell his many stories and adventures to but alas it was too late for him now, he was a withered old man in his late 70's who lived a life of solitude out in the forests of Mt. Paozu. His friend the Ox King had managed to get married and had a daughter already, and he sure was jealous.

Although he certainly couldn't complain, he had a recently acquired himself a grand-daughter of sorts from the stars. It was certainly not something that happened everyday but well it had occurred to him. She was the main reason he was even out here fishing in the middle of the afternoon whilst she napped, she had a voracious appetite for someone her age, also an odd tail that had been attached to her lower back.

With an audible sigh Gohan leaned back on to the grass and continued to observe the passing clouds in the sky, whilst the birds continued to sing their melodies, when a large football shaped orb blazed by across his well-trained eyes. It certainly wasn't lost on him as to how similar the metal pod was.

He quickly jumped to his feet, his curiosity urging to find out what it was exactly. He watched the flaming path as the small orb got lower and lower before with a deafening crash, it impacted the ground kicking up a plume of dust and smoke.

Gohan quickly moved with a grace that beguiled his age whilst grabbing and placing his wicker basket over his shoulders before taking off running in the direction of the smoke. Soon enough he found a path of destruction, accentuated by a metre or so wide trench that ran along the length of half the forest, trees lay uprooted and smoking as they lay alongside the edges of the trench.

A few unlucky animals caught in the destruction lay sprawled across the ground with smoke steadily rising from their carcasses, and still he continued onwards before reaching the site of where the pod had stopped abruptly, and had dug up a trench that was slowly filling up with water from an underground spring.

Gohan slowly slid down the sides of the trench and landed into the water that was already reaching his ankles, before coming face to face with the extra-terrestrial vehicle. He slowly walked around the vehicle seemingly unaffected by the heat, and came upon the door. He peered inside but found it empty bar for what appeared to a life support system. Confused at what happened to the occupant of the vehicle he stood up to his full height and was accompanied by a few joints popping and groaning in discomfort.

Suddenly a wailing sound broke his musings, and his head whipped to the location of the voice, and it was outside the crater. He groaned inwardly at having to climb back up the crater, but eventually got out, and quite a site was there to greet him when he got out for sitting there on a patch of soft grass was a young child.

It looked out of place with its wild and unkempt onyx coloured hair that spiked in all directions, a small cloth that covered his genital areas. As if sensing his presence, the child turned to face him and had stopped crying and was merely sniffling, and looked at him curiously with its head inclined at an angle, wondering what on Earth the weird creature was.

Gohan took slow careful steps towards the child in case it was hostile, but he had to stifle an urge to laugh at the preposterous idea **'A mere child stronger than me, what would be the odds** ' he silently mused, as he carefully eyed the boy, **'Well it doesn't hurt to be careful'** he thought before throwing his Ki sensing ability, or more specifically at the boy, and an incredible power level overwhelmed his senses and he could only gasp in response, whilst a shiver ran down his spine at the sheer depth the power held, it felt untamed and raw but incredibly potent.

Shaking himself out of his stupor he approached the boy with a new urgency, for he now felt compelled to take care of the boy and he couldn't just leave him lying there. He picked up the boy and held him at arms-length, whilst his extra appendage swayed underneath him.

A small smile crept across his features upon looking at the boy, "So what's your name little guy" he asked although he never expected an answer, but was shocked when the boy exposed signs of hyper-intelligence when he shook his head in response, but then he chuckled. After everything that had happened so-far he shouldn't have been surprised "Well we can't have you running around without a name." he stated, before pondering on what to name the boy "I have it. I shall name you Goku after the sky you fell from". The newly titled Goku giggled at the name, before laughing when the Martial Artist started to tickle him relentlessly.

…

\- **Goku's/ Idris's Stats** **-**

 **Health** – 250/250

 **Energy** \- 100/100 (Related to Ki)

 **Name** \- Idris, Son of Chronos

 **Race** \- Titan

 **Status** – N/A

 **Level** \- 1

 **Experience** \- 1/100

 **Attributes:**

 **STR** – 4 = 4

 **VIT** – 3 = 3

 **DEX** – 3 = 3

 **INT** – 5 = 5

 **STA** – 2 = 2

 **LUCK** – 1 = 1

 **Stat Points** \- 5 (+5 per level up)

 **Passives:**

 **Gamers Mind:** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, grants them a peaceful state of mind and an Immunity to psychological status effects and Mind Control.

 **Gamers Body:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. They receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds. Moreover, after sleep in a bed they restore HP, MP and all status effects.

 **Skills:**

 **\- Stat's End –**

 **Chapter 1 done. Took a while but it's here :3**

 **Follows and Reviews are welcome.**

 **Vaikuntha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: All rights to Dragon Ball, Z and GT all belong to Akira Toriyama. All I own are the future OC's and the idea.

 _ **\- Chapter 2 –**_

Night had fallen over the Mt Paozu area. A few solitary dark clouds dotted the sky, obscuring a few of the stars from view. A full moon hung in the air, illuminating the area with its pale blue rays. However, some were incapable of piercing through the thick collection of tree cover that hung over the forest floor.

As per usual with darkness comes silence, well a semblance of silence to be more precise. A solitary hoot from an owl, the flutter of a bats leathery wings during flight and a few leaves rustling was all to be heard. However, if one were to listen closely they would have heard a high-pitched tune being whistled cut through the silence of the dark.

A bush rustled animatedly before a figure popped out from within it. A small boy of about 6 years or so stood shaking and picking of leaves and twigs from his hair and clothes. Dressed in a blue martial arts gi, with black shoes and red wrist bands, with his dark clothes he somewhat blended into the darkness.

The black-haired boy turned around and reached into the bush he had recently vacated. With a grunt of effort, he pulled out a deer of about twice his size from within the brush before letting it drop in the clearing.

Wiping his forehead with the back of the hand he stood up straight before staring at the somewhat clear sky, or more specifically the bright moon. His golden eyes shining in the darkness, as they focused up at the moon. A small smile made its way to his lips, "So beautiful." he spoke, the words barely above a whisper whilst forming condensation in the cold night air.

He stood transfixed by the moon, all other thought having evaded him. Neither the panicked fluttering of previously sleeping birds making an escape into the night sky or the loud crashing of trees to the ground broke his trance.

A cold evening breeze made its presence known by blowing through his loose garbs, and removing him from his thoughts. He instantly panicked as he remembered his grandfather's warning about the full moon, - _oh no, I must hurry in case the monster is out and about now-_ He heaved the carcass of a fully-grown deer he had dragged from the nearby bush easily onto to his shoulders in an unnatural show of strength for someone his age.

A smile worked its way to the boy's face at the thought of the old hermit. For as long as he remembered he had lived with the old Martial Artist and his other adoptive grandchild. He never knew whom his birth parents were, but he had never let it phase him in the slightest. In fact, he had taken it as something to commit towards finding, a sort of quest if you would.

With the house in sight he began walking towards it, the carcass of the deer hanging limply from his young shoulders. - _I hope this is enough for tonight, knowing Himari and her voracious appetite-_ he mused. A small chuckle escaped him at the thought of Himari, she was certainly something else.

It hadn't been too difficult for his young mind to decipher the fact that they weren't all related in the slightest.

With his golden eyes and somewhat spiky jet-black hair he had no similarities to his Grandfather in the slightest whilst Himari had unruly spiky chestnut hair that fell to just below her back, with a bang that fell just above her eyes. Dark onyx eyes and lastly a tail, all of them traits that differed greatly from Gohan. However, he was smart beyond his age, something that had puzzled his adoptive grandfather, but he had taken it in his stride and believed him to be a gifted child.

When the blue adorning boy had mentioned the lack of any relation to Gohan the retired martial artist had deemed it all nonsense, claiming that he loved them both unconditionally and as if they were his own. Moreover, his name hadn't been of his parents choosing but a name given to him by the hermit because when he had been discovered by the old man Goku unfortunately had no name to go by.

Pale golden hued eyes blinked back into focus, just as Goku reached the location of their small residence; The house was nothing special, it was made from a multitude of strong steady branches held together with strong vines and thick layers of mud to keep out the cold with a simple grass roof to keep the rain and animals out. Himari had destroyed their old house during one of their training sessions when she had got too excited at the prospect of learning about KI.

The jet haired boy chuckled lightly at the memory of Himari getting chased around the clearing by Gohan who had a belt in his hand as he moved with speed that beguiled his old age. Whilst what remained of their house had been smoking in the background.

His free hand reached for the door handle on the crude door, when he suddenly hesitated. Do you ever get the feeling that something is about to happen or that you're being watched, which in turn then makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up or you shiver involuntarily? Well for Goku it was both feelings as he shivered and felt the hairs stand up; ' _What's this feeling I'm getting, it's like someone is watching me and wants to kill me really badly at the same time'_ momentarily forgetting about the threat of the monster, Goku racked his brain as he tried to understand what he was feeling.

Suddenly his vision blacked out momentarily before returning just as quickly. Now he stood looking at the thick forest and shrubs that surrounded their house. He felt nauseous and dizzy, but both symptoms cleared away relatively quickly. Goku was certainly confused now, one minute he was looking at his door preparing to enter the house when the next thing he knew he was looking at trees.

He scratched the back the back of his head in confusion, it was certainly odd. A loud crash and the sound of splintering wood broke him from his musings. Goku whirled around quickly to look, the sound of wood splintering only meant one of two things. Either a tree had fallen or worst-case scenario their temporary house had been destroyed, and unfortunately for Goku it was the later of the two. He watched as a large furry hand slowly retreated from what remained of the house, followed by the owner of said furry hand roaring loudly, shaking the surrounding area.

Goku's golden hued eyes roamed up the furry hand before they fell upon the face of the owner of the large hand. Ruby red eyes that glowed in the dark and a large muzzle greeted his sight. His breath hitched whilst his eyes widened in shock "M-monster…" he stuttered out, as every cell in his body screamed at him to run yet he stood transfixed in fear. The young boy watched as the large ape like monster sniffed the air, it's large tail sweeping behind it before roaring defiantly into the air.

The young Titan then realized that the splinters that remained of his house meant that both Himari and Gohan were more than likely injured or even worse dead. A feeling of dread ate away at his heart, and his vision slowly began to bleed red around the edges. With his teeth gritted, he didn't pay any attention to a large amount of heat that had begun to rise from within his stomach as he eyed the large ape. All his fear was soon replaced by the need for revenge, the need to hurt it for hurting his family.

"You…" he muttered into the wind, his words dry and emotionless. "You monster!" he declared, his voice having risen in pitch. A pale glow had now surrounded the boy, illuminating a small area around him. With his latent powers awakening and filling his every cell, the pale glow intensified before encompassing him. His fists were now clenched tightly until his knuckles were pale and eyes glaring furiously at the Ape which had now turned to investigate the weird light.

The glow in his eyes intensified before the air surrounding his right hand began shimmering. Firstly, the hilt made from simple wood covered within a crude layer of leather materialised before the hand guard followed up then by the grey metal blade. The young Prince grabbed the weapon from the air subconsciously whilst his gaze stayed fixed on his foe.

 **New Skill Discovered**

 **Weapon Summoning: Allows the user to summon a weapon of choice to their hand.**

 **Current Level of Weapon Summoned: 1/100.**

 **Energy Cost: 20.**

 **Weapon Summoned: Level 1 Sword.**

 **Durability: 20/20.**

 **Damage: 50 – 100.**

 **Attack Speed: 3**

 **Info: A simple sword with no extra bonuses or effects.**

The notification popped up and slightly obscured his vision however Goku didn't pay it any attention whilst lifting the Level 1 Sword to point at his adversary. Somehow the weight of the Sword was of no matter as he did so easily "Prepare yourself, for you shall now pay for your crimes!" declared the young boy, his voice laced with determination before launching himself into a sprint towards the giant ape, Sword dragging in the air behind him.

Goku closed the distance quickly, the air rushing swiftly past him as it whistled in his ears. The young Titan watched intently as the Ape roared before rearing it's arm back to attack, yet he continued dashing towards it with his new-found speed.

The large arm of his foe came rushing down however Goku's body moved aside automatically, before in an unexpected move he slashed upwards in an underarm curve with his new weapon into the hairy limb he had just dodged. However, it was a sloppy swing, with the blade barely connecting much to the chagrin of the young boy.

 **Damage Multiplier = (Random Weapon Damage * STR) = (59/4).**

 **Damage Dealt = 236.**

A pained roar permeated throughout the silence whilst the **Damage Dealt** lingered in Goku's peripheral view, however he continued to not pay attention like he had done so previously. With a ridiculous amount of speed that beguiled its size the giant reared its other hand back and swung horizontally at Goku's unmoving form.

The sword wielding Prince attempted to parry the blow by placing the sword in the way, the blade pointing towards the ground whilst his forearm reinforced it from behind. There was a resounding ***K-CHANG*** as the massive paw impacted the steel blade. Goku grunted as he was pushed back with his small feet digging a trench in the ground, the power behind the blow overmatching his sloppy defensive stance.

 **Damage Received: 543.**

 **Damage Reduction = (Damage Received/STR) = 543/4 = 136.**

 **Health – 114/250.**

There was a gasp as the young child dropped to one knee, whilst he leaned on the sword. His free hand was flat on his abdomen as he moaned in pain. His rage subsided, swiftly being replaced by physical pain. His vision cleared of the red hue that had clouded them previously.

 **\- Passive Gained -**

 **Weapon Proficiency: Determines how well the User Handles Weapons.**

 **Attacking - 10 %.**

 **Defending - 10 %.**

It was then he noticed a red and blue bar floating in the top left of his peripheral. The red one was below half and read **114/250** whilst the blue one wasn't as low as it showed **80/100**.

Upon closer inspection he noted some writing below the bars " **Health** and **Energy**." he read internally. The only question left was what they could mean. It was then he noticed the other notifications he hadn't paid attention to previously, **Damage Dealt** and **Damage Received** respectively.

It was then his **Gamer's Mind** passive came into effect, allowing Goku to put all the information together and notice the correlation between them. "Could this be some sort of power up?" he mused, before noticing the sword in his hand. Rotating it around he couldn't help wondering where he had received the sword. Twisting it in his hand as he examined it he noted how comfortable it felt in his grip. It was neither too heavy or too light.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down as Goku watched a large paw come down from above him to flatten him. Once again, his body moved on its own, as he felt himself jump backwards, and not a moment sooner as the paw impacted the ground, throwing up dust. – The monster, how could I forget – he thought quickly, his body moving in the air backwards. "I've had enough of you!" he declared, and as his feet touched the ground he propelled himself forwards straight through the cloud of dust.

Swinging his sword horizontally he felt it come into contact. – _Connection_ – he thought excitedly as he felt a resistance.

 **Damage Dealt: 63 * 4 = 252**

He ignored the prompt as he pushed through the dust, and right past the paw. He stopped once he was behind the Ape. Goku watched as it roared in pain once more, before slamming its other hand into the dust cover. The ground shook slightly, however Goku had his eyes trained on the tail. – _If I can hit that, I can deal more damage and maybe cripple it_ –

His grip tightened on the hilt, before he began running towards the Ape's blind-spot. He coiled his leg muscles and launched himself into the air. "Hya!" roared Goku before he twirled in the air, blading arcing down and cutting straight through the extra appendage – _It hit. Yes! –_ he thought, whilst his body hung in the air.

 **Damage Dealt: 52 * 4 = 208**

 **Critical Damage: Tail Severed.**

The tail impacted the ground, whilst the Ape howled in pain long into the night. Landing ungracefully on the ground, the young sword wielder grunted in pain as he tumbled to a stop. – _I guess I over-shot it a little, haha –_ He focused his golden eyes at the Ape and watched curiously as it shrunk in size. "That's certainly new." muttered Goku into the wind, however he was shocked when it finally shrunk to reveal the naked form of Himari.

 **\- Impromptu Quest Completed -**

 **Great Ape Himari Subdued**

 **Rewards: Knowledge of Himari's hidden side, 100 EXP**

 **LEVEL UP**

"Himari!?" exclaimed a shocked Goku from his position on the ground, his attention elsewhere but the notifications.

…

In a distant area far from where Goku had fought his adoptive sister Himari and in a barren rocky wasteland, stood a figure. First glance revealed the figure to be a female accompanied by a large fox with silver fur that nearly rivalled her in height alone.

The female was strikingly beautiful with an air of elegance about her. Large elven ears protruded from her long silver hair that was swept to the left, before cascading over a large furry coat which was silver in colour. A navy-blue corset, black thigh high socks and elegant platinum high heels were all that shielded her from the biting cold wind present in the wastelands at night.

Her right arm although covered by a silver gauntlet, delicately held a magnificent scythe. It was gun grey in colour, with a long slender shaft that ended with an azure jewel embedded at the bottom. The top half of the scythe was designed with the head of a fox in mind, the muzzle and eyes faced away with the mane of the Fox design elongating to form the blade.

With her left hand preoccupied to scratching the back of her companion's head behind the ears, she shuddered involuntarily not from a lack of clothing but from the feeling of a foreign power tickling her own. She looked up towards the clear starry night sky, - _I have travelled far and wide amongst the cosmos in my search for answers to my prolonged existence and to know what fate has in store for me_ –

Glancing down at her silver companion she noticed that he had his eyes closed from pure enjoyment and she allowed a small smile to grace her beautiful features _\- but alas with the prophesied rise of the Titan's once more, it appears my quest has no end in sight. Not that I'm complaining or anything_ \- Upon bringing her musings to an end she prepared to climb on to the back of her companion however her senses were flooded by a raw power awakening.

- _Whoa, who's power is that!?_ – It was like a wall retaining had been smashed open, allowing whatever was being held back to just flood out all at once. – _It feels so familiar, like I have felt it somewhere before –_ Looking down at her companion she watched as he shook his fur, before glancing at her.

Training her eyes to the sky once more, she whispered into the wind "Shall we investigate?" a moment of silence passed through the air, the low panting of her wolf companion somewhat breaking through. She chuckled lightly, her voice cutting through the pregnant silence "I'll take your silence as a yes then" Upon bringing her one-sided conversation to an end she elegantly hopped on to the back of her companion's back, followed up by them taking off at a rather blistering pace.

…

Deep in outer space in the furthest reaches of the Northern Quadrant, a lone spaceship based on the edge of a blue planet stood motionless in the vacuum of space. The spaceship currently in limbo was as large as it was round. It had oddly shaped orange bubble like orbs that protruded from the sides, with small circular windows located I between the bubbles.

On the underside were what appeared to be many squared holes that might have contained the landing gears, and a main door that stood ominously of the side of the ship. On the roof, or more specifically located between the roof and one of the many windows was a large oval window, most likely to be the main operating room of the ship, and lastly there was a large insignia situated on the door that proudly proclaimed that the ownership of the craft was in the hands of none other than…

"Lord Frieza!"

A sudden silence fell over the occupants of the room. Everyone turned to look at the disrupter of the hustle and bustle in the room. A burly blue skinned creature was in the centre of the room, kneeling on one knee with his head bowed down towards the floor.

He was dressed in what to be body armour, with brown shoulder pads and blue patches on the chest area. On his face was a small device, green in colour and was covering his left eye. He was visibly sweltering under the glares incoming from all directions.

"Yes, what is it?" responded Frieza, his cultured voice causing him to annunciate each vowel from the only occupant in the room not glaring at the kneeling soldier. He was a small alien, with small horns protruding from the sides of his head, a large purple patch covered the area between his horns and a long scaly tail swayed lazily from side to side.

He was dressed similarly to all the other occupants of the room; body armour with a purple chest plate and a red device covering the left eye. One hand lay motionless at his side whilst the other held a tall glass, with a red liquid being swirled, whilst taking the occasional sip.

"Lord Frieza. Your brother has requested a call with you my Lord"

Frieza took a long drawn out sip of the red liquid in his glass before answering "Tell him I will entertain his request and accept the call." The cowering alien scrambled to his feet, bowed hastily before shambling out of the room.

As soon as the alien left his presence a black screen descendent from the roof. It flickered into life before an image of an alien who looked the doppelgänger of Frieza albeit with a different skin coloration and a smirk that played on his lips came into view.

He was seated on a throne, with a few random aliens running to and from the room in the background. Situated at his sides were 3 aliens who differed from the rest, dressed in expensive armour, and scouters with the insignia for the Ice-Jin royal family proudly located on the chest plate.

\- _Cooler's armoured squad_ \- thought Frieza with contempt, just the name was enough to make him almost vomit in disgust, - _At least Dodoria and Zarbon aren't like them_ \- he thought, before glaring at his doppelgänger,

"Hello _dear_ brother" stated Cooler, his voice laced with nothing but sarcasm.

"What do you want Cooler? I have an empire to run, so I don't have time to entertain you."

"I was wondering how my brother and his _family_ are doing." Frieza eyes widened in shock at the word 'family' and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights "H-how did you find out" stuttered Frieza whilst panicking, failing to keep his panic under control.

Cooler relishing the look of shock on his brother's face and the temporary fuel he could use to blackmail his brother continued "I have eyes everywhere, so it wasn't difficult to find anything. Although I must say _she_ was a keeper." Frieza could only growl and glare at his brother in response.

Noticing Frieza's hesitancy to answer Cooler continued "I must know how it happened. I mean you a Prince and Lord of the Universe had a child with a mere and random _wench._ "

"I was drunk, and it was 3 years ago! We were celebrating in some random public house after the annihilation of the filthy monkeys and those pesky Titans from the face of the universe and my judgement was impacted." Cooler had an amused smirk as he listened to his brother attempt to explain himself "I figured we were incompatible since we are from different species."

Cooler merely chuckled, he loved it when he had the upper hand in their rare conversations. "So where is the bastard child, I mean if their father is the Lord of the Universe you'd think they'd be by their father's side." Frieza grit his teeth, his free hand now an enclosed fist "But speaking of monkeys, on the day you supposedly wiped all the monkeys from existence, I saw a lone space pod heading from Planet Olympus towards the North Quadrant."

"In a space pod scouring the North Quadrant for planets worthwhile selling, accompanied by Prince Vegeta and his three lackeys." replied Frieza offhandedly to the first question, before continuing to answer the other one "And what do you mean a space pod passed by your ship. Why didn't you shoot it down!? " Cooler merely just shrugged in response.

A throbbing vein then decided to make its residence on Frieza's temple. He was slowly losing his patience, between the fact that Cooler had knowledge of his offspring, to the fact that another monkey was residing in his empire, it just left him on the brink of having a rage fit and killing everything in sight his brother included if he could. Unfortunately, a poor soldier who had scrambled into the room breaking the tense atmosphere had the misfortune of bearing bad news.

"Lord Frieza, we have received an emergency message from Prince Vegeta. In it he states how they ran into an asteroid belt and Vegeta says he lost contact to the space pod containing your daughter."

"NANI!?" yelled Frieza, before he whirled around to face the cowering alien. Reacting on anger alone he crushed the glass in his hand, before he whirled around on the spot and glared down the cowering low-class soldier.

He turned to face his 'loyal' subjects to instruct them on what they had to do, "YOU GO AND TELL THAT MONKEY PRINCE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER OR HE CAN PREPARE TO SEE HIS LONG-LOST FAMILY IN HELL!" stated Frieza as he pointed to some random grunt in the room "Y-yes m-my l-lord." Stuttered the soldier, visibly crapping himself before he scampered out the room.

"Tut, tut, tut that is no way to treat your soldiers Frieza" stated Cooler with a smirk.

Frieza was now truly enraged. Firstly, he lost contact with his daughter because of the incompetence of the filthy monkeys and now Cooler had the audacity to speak to him as if he, Lord Frieza the all-powerful ruler of the universe was a mere child, "You will not speak to me like I am a mere brat, _Cooler_ " snarled Frieza, as he didn't wait for the response nor could he care for one as he simply blasted the monitor to oblivion with a Ki blast.

"Can someone clean up this mess" he stated whilst making his way towards the exit, as he motioned to the bits of computer that lay scattered around the room. He suddenly stopped although it was momentarily, "And Zarbon you are in charge whilst I am gone for a bit."

"And where are you going Lord Frieza?" Frieza merely smirked before replying,

"To get a McFrieza, do not disturb me."

…

\- **Goku's/ Idris's Stats -**

 **Health** – 300/300

 **Energy** \- 125/125 (Related to Ki)

 **Name** \- Idris, Son of Chronos

 **Race** \- Titan

 **Status** – N/A

 **Level** \- 2

 **Experience** \- 1/200

 **Attributes:**

 **STR** – 4 = 4

 **VIT** – 3 = 3

 **DEX** – 3 = 3

 **INT** – 5 = 5

 **STA** – 2 = 2

 **LUCK** – 1 = 1

 **Stat Points** \- 5 (+5 per level up)

 **Passives:**

 **Gamers Mind:** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, grants them a peaceful state of mind and an Immunity to psychological status effects and Mind Control.

 **Gamers Body:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. They receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds. Moreover, after sleep in a bed they restore HP, MP and all status effects.

 **Weapon Proficiency:** Determines how well the User Handles Weapons.

Attacking - 10 %.

Defending - 10 %.

 **Skills:**

 **Weapon Summoning:** Allows the user to summon a weapon of choice to their hand.

 **Current Level of Weapon Summoned:** 1/100.

 **Energy Cost:** 20.

 **\- Stat's End –**

 **Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Reviews and Follows are welcome :)**

 **Vaikuntha**


	3. Authors Note

Quick Update;

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to tell you that I shall be going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I will be back, I just know it's not anytime soon.

I've lost my drive to write, my inspiration, my will to do anything and I feel so empty. I'm hurting and just feel as if the world doesn't need me anymore. It's better off without me… life is better off without me. It's not like anyone will even notice when I'm gone or anything.

Hopefully I'll be back one day but for now catch you all on the flipside…

Vaikuntha


End file.
